


a simple change of seasons and you're back

by halfalie



Series: the sanvers saga [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, alcohol is a factor, all the pain, but none of the /pain/, just a fic for the bae, maggie is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfalie/pseuds/halfalie
Summary: Maggie shows up drunk at Alex’s apartment after they’ve broken up and tells Alex how she feels





	a simple change of seasons and you're back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atsirc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsirc/gifts).



Alex is long past the days of sleeping soundly. Between Kara, her father dying, and joining the DEO, Alex can’t really remember what it’s like to go a full night without sister trouble, alien danger rousing her through her pager, or just having a nasty nightmare about things that are better left in the past. It was okay for a while, when Maggie was with her, holding her and keeping everything on mute just for a little bit. Maggie’s always been good at that, keeping things on mute, keeping things _secret_. And Alex has never been a sound sleeper. 

So when knocking echoes through her apartment at three in the morning, Alex’s feet are hitting the wooden floor within seconds, hand wrapped around the handle of her pistol with the muzzle pointed down to the ground. It’s a little dramatic, even for her, but she gathers with her profession it’s not outlandish to believe someone might be here to kill her. When she looks through the peep hole, she’s not too far off. The door shakes through un-calculated knocks and Alex holds back a sigh. “Alexxx,” she hears whined through the door, “s’me, please.. open… open the door Danvers.” 

Alex hesitates, wonders if she just pretends she never woke up that Maggie will just go away and stay away. It’s overpowering how strongly the smell of alcohol and sweat just pours through the door anyway, accompanied by a hint of cinnamon perfume that Alex knows isn’t Maggie’s. _Knock… Knock… Knock-Knock-Knock_. It goes on for a while and Alex puts the gun down before pulling back the chain on the lock and unlocking the deadbolt. Maggie’s knocking doesn’t stop, even when Alex opens the door and finds her propped against the door frame, fist raised in the air to knock again. 

“Oh,” Maggie says numbly when she finally realizes the door is gone, “hi Danverss…” 

“Maggie,” she replies curtly, one hand on her waist and the other hand holding the door in an attempt to keep herself up. 

“You weren’t there tonight, for Pool? I thought…” Maggie lets out a laugh and just about loses her balance. “Woahhhhohoh, timber.” 

“What are you doing here?” Alex cuts in, pretending she’s not aching to reach over and stabilize the girl in front of her, aching to bring her in and sit her down. 

“I missed you,” Maggie mumbles, “I misss you, I missyou so much I…” This time Maggie does lose her balance, slides of the doorframe and stumbles into Alex’s apartment until one of her hands is gripping the counter. Her other hand? Wrapped around an almost empty forty of Fireball Whiskey. 

“Alright okay, I’ll take that,” Alex says simultaneously grabbing the bottle away and guiding Maggie down into one of the stools. 

“Hey! I wassn’t finished.”

Alex tries to keep her calm and her patience, but every second in Maggie’s presence is intoxicating and Alex’s hands are shaking. She could use a drink. Could, but won’t. That’s three week sobers now so she pours the rest of the bottle down the sink and pretends she can’t feel Maggie’s eyes on her. Within seconds she’s placed a cool glass of water in front of Maggie and leans against the counter. 

“Drink,” she orders softly, glad when Maggie obeys instead of lipping off. She watches as the cop takes slow large gulps of water, feels her heart ache when she catches Maggie’s eyes swelling up with tears. The glass slips from her hands, hit the counter and spirals down before shattering loudly against the floor. Alex lets out a gasp, and Maggie lets out a sob, and neither of them move. 

“I’m sorry,” Maggie finally heaves out, shakily standing up from the stool before bending her knees and falling on her ass besides the broken glass. _Sorry_. It’s not about breaking the glass, because Maggie’s never cared about property, she’s sorry for leaving her three months ago, sorry for breaking Alex’s heart, sorry for coming back into her life like _this_.

“Don’t,” Alex says, crouching down to swap Maggie’s hands away from the shattered glass, “just.. don’t.” The universe is cruel, it has to be, Alex reasons it’s because she never believed in anything and so everything is against her. Because right now, with her ex girlfriend crying softly on the floor of her apartment, drunk as a skunk and apologetic beyond belief, Alex can’t help but feel like this is a sick twisted joke. She steps back and goes to grab a broom and a dust pan. 

She’s gone for all of two seconds but when she comes back, Maggie is nursing her hand (very poorly) and Alex can’t help but roll her eyes. “Alright,” she sighs as she leans the broom against the counter, “up we go, lets get you onto the couch.” 

It takes a kingdom but Alex manages to get Maggie up and the girl instinctually wraps an arm around her shoulders. “You stink, Sawyer,” she says under her breath as they start walking. Maggie tries to steer them towards Alex’s room, probably out of habit she reasons, and Alex lets out a small laugh. “Oh no.. couch tonight.” 

“Oh okay,” Maggie says before sniffling and propping herself down on the couch. 

“Lets see your han-“

“I love you.” Maggie says it so clearly that Alex can’t pretend she didn’t hear it. _Fuck_. She turns away, goes to grab the first aid kit in the bathroom. This is not how she saw her night going and Alex grips the edge of the bathroom sink tightly as she softly breaks into tears. It takes her a few minutes to compose herself before she steps back out. 

“Lets see you hand,” she wavers out as she grabs Maggie’s bleeding hand. A small cut, and she makes quick work of bandaging it up. Alex is about to get up again when Maggie reaches out with her good hand and touches her face. 

“So beautiful…” 

“Maggie,” she says hoarsely. 

“I love you,” the girl repeats. 

“So you’ve said, you’re the one that left.” 

“ s’mistake.”

“Mhmm.” 

“I can fix it..” Alex’s heart breaks. 

“Oh Sawyers, I’m not sure if you can.” Maggie sobs out again and Alex tries to shush her, can feel how loud and _hurt_ it is deep within her chest. 

“Please… please.. I can fix it. Let me fix it.” 

“You should get some sleep.” 

“Alex, please…” the girl chokes, hiccups, sniffles, goes through three stages of ugly crying while composing herself. 

“Get some sleep, we can talk tomorrow. When you’re sober.” 

Maggie looks like maybe she’ll say more, but her body betrays her and soon enough she snoring quietly on the couch. Alex covers her up with a blanket, watches over her for as long as she can. 

 

When Maggie wakes up the next morning, there’s a note from Alex on the counter and the girl is nowhere to be seen. 

_Got called in. If you still want to fix things, pool tonight? 9._

_\- Alex_


End file.
